pvmvtfandomcom-20200215-history
/u/lexluther4291
/u/lexluther4291's character is named Tobias Rhodes. He is a hyperkinetic. Character Name Tobias Rhodes Level I am currently level 2. Titles Earned I have not earned a title yet. Team Affiliation Team Power Current Location I'm currently chilling out in space, but have elected to go '''UP '''into space and experience what the universe has to offer me. Power/Ability As a hyperkinetic, my mind's imaging systems and muscle control are perfectly in tune with the motor skills center of the brain. Hyperkinetics possesses flawless aim, perfect balance, and greatly enhanced motor skills. Perfect aim, perfect balance, perfect synchronization between thought and action. Eventually, my powers can evolve to probability manipulation as I can extrapolate causes and effects of each piece of my environment. Sub-Traits of Hyperkinesis *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Perception *Able to react to complicated situations quickly, often without thinking Basic Personality This story starts for me as a 23 year old small town man, working as a ranch hand in my hometown of Odessa, Texas. I am friendly but have no close friends and always hope for the best from people, even though I'm not surprised if they can't follow through. My family has given me a respect for all life, and I'm never unnecessarily cruel to anything. I'm fairly strong from working outside all day, and have very high endurance. I am proficient in firearms, both through training and a natural affinity for them. I have brown, sun-bleached hair and am heavily tanned from my outdoorsy lifestyle. My abilities have been experimented with, but nowhere near perfected. My ability becomes less and less effective the more stressful a situation gets, but when I am in real danger, my instinct kicks in and an extreme calm floods my brain as my power takes over. Back Story I had always been a bit of a homebody, a small town man. I grew up in Odessa, Texas, and never really left. I enjoyed every sport, because I was naturally great at all of them. I was an All-American Quarterback that could put a football anywhere on the field. I was an all-star pitcher that had received MVP status 3 out of 4 years of high school. I was a state champion wrestler. I was a celebrity in my small town, and could've gone to school anywhere I wanted, but instead I wanted to be like my dad and join the military. I didn't realize I actually had powers until I joined the Marines out of high school. During the basic firearms training, I naturally was able to make impossible shots and would have been an excellent sniper...if a training accident hadn't gotten me a 6 week stay in the hospital and an honorable discharge. As I was leaving the hospital, a doctor I'd never met before pulled me aside and told me that I had received some strange results on a blood test (as powers were present, but not yet commonplace in our world). He said that he thought that I had a condition called hyperkinesis and that if I wanted to he could help me learn more about them. I was stunned and brushed him off. At first I was scared of this revelation, certain that there had been a mistake. The more I thought about it though, the more convinced I was that that strange doctor had to be right. I wasn't normal. So I began to embrace it. I started to learn about my abilities on my own terms, and to test my limits. I researched my gift and learned about what could some day be mine. I tested my abilities by going target shooting, and took naturally to free running through the city. I was an avid rock climber able to find holds in even the unlikeliest of places. My dad and I would go hunting and camping frequently, and he taught me to survive in the wilderness. Adventure Summary So far: #I've decided to go up into the vastness of space, but haven't left the mystical bubble that is allowing me to breathe in the vacuum of space Gear/Equipment A cellphone, $208.00 in small bills, a leather wallet, with a medium sized multi-tool and a razor sharp 6" fixed blade knife in it's scabbard both attached to my belt. I'm wearing a long-sleeved flannel shirt, a white undershirt , a faded high school baseball cap, some comfortable work boots, jeans, and a thick leather belt. Category:Team Power